


Strega

by PiccolaPker



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Desire, Drama, Evil, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Introspection, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Psychological Drama, Violence, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Tutte le Puellae Magi vogliono combattere le streghe?Una no. Lei una strega la vuole diventare. E Kyubey ha deciso di accontentarla. Riuscirà nell'impresa?
Kudos: 1





	1. Uno strano desiderio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 30/08/2013 al 21/11/2013.

**Strega**

**Uno strano desiderio**

In tanti anni di onorato servizio, a Kyubey non era mai stata fatta una richiesta così strana.

« Puoi farmi diventare una strega? »

Se l’Incubator avesse potuto provare sentimenti come lo stupore, sicuramente l’avrebbe fatto. Ma trattandosi di _lei,_ la richiesta non risultava più così assurda.

_Una passeggiata notturna in solitaria. Forse non usuale per una ragazzina di quattordici anni, ma nemmeno così insolito. Soprattutto perché a lei la notte piaceva, meglio ancora se la luna non c’era e il cielo risultava solo buio. Era una delle poche cose che salvava del mondo corrotto e marcio che la circondava._

_Lo odiava. Odiava tutto e tutti, e non si trattava solo di quelle crisi adolescenziali che prima o poi vengono a tutti. Il suo era un odio profondo e motivato. Non aveva alcuna particolare speranza per il futuro, gliel’aveva tolta una società che si preoccupava troppo del guadagno, della fama, del successo e troppo poco delle persone; viveva alla giornata, intontendosi con quel poco d’interessante che la scuola poteva offrirle e con film o libri che descrivevano la fine del mondo in cui lei tanto sperava._

_Almeno fino a quando non aveva fatto un passo di troppo, ritrovandosi in un mondo assurdo e meraviglioso insieme._

_« Dove… dove sono finita? »_

_Si sentiva come Alice nel paese delle meraviglie, per fortuna senza quel peluche del Bianconiglio che gli era sempre stato molto antipatico. Un mondo nuovo, meraviglioso, non adombrato dal grigiume e dall’immondizia di quello dal quale proveniva. Un mondo pieno di colore, forse un po’ inquietante, sì, ma sempre meno del precedente_. _Le piaceva. Aveva deciso, sarebbe rimasta lì per sempre, perché nulla la legava a quello che aveva lasciato. Ma poi una figura colorata le balzò davanti agli occhi._

_« Eh? »_

_« Non aver paura, ci penso io! »_

_Paura? Quale paura? Di che stava parlando? Cosa aveva intenzione di fare quella ragazzina vestita in quel modo assurdo e colorato? E che diavolo era quella specie di gattino bianco e rosa?_

_Ma la sua curiosità venne presto sostituita dalla paura quando vide quella pazza aveva un’arma e che l’aveva diretta contro una di quelle curiose figure che abitavano quel mondo._

_« Ehi, che fai? »_

_La ragazzina la squarciò in due e tutto l’ambiente iniziò a riempirsi di crepe._

_« No, no, che succede? No! »_

_Tutto scomparve nel giro di un secondo. Era ritornata nel vecchio mondo triste e grigio. Era disperata. Le lacrime iniziarono a riempirle gli occhi, incontrollabili._

_« Stai bene? »_

_La ragazza la guardò con aria compassionevole. Aveva i capelli arancioni come i suoi occhi, coperti da un grosso paio di occhiali colorati vivacemente, con un visino molto dolce e delicato e uno strambo costume dello stesso colore dei capelli. Ma non le importava nulla del suo aspetto. Provava solo disgusto per lei e per quello che aveva appena fatto._

_« Perché? »_

_Un’unica parola per esprimere la sua disperazione. Ma la ragazza non capì._

_« Sei sconvolta, lo capisco, non è piacevole finire all’interno di una strega! »_

_« Una… strega? »_

_La ragazza annuì: « Le chiamiamo così. Eri finita all’interno di una di esse, saresti morta se non fossi arrivata in tempo. Ma per fortuna ce l’ho fatta, sono molto felice di averti salvato! »_

_« Una strega… »_

_« Sì, esatto. Sono delle creature malvagie, che seminano morte e distruzione nel nostro mondo. Le persone normali non possono fare nulla, anzi, spesso non si accorgono della loro presenza e attribuiscono le loro devastazioni a fenomeni naturali e le morti che provocano a suicidi o ad aggressioni misteriose. »_

_Rimase sconvolta da quella rivelazione. Le si era aperto un mondo del tutto nuovo. Esistevano dunque creature così meravigliose in grado di provocare l’apocalisse di quel mondo che odiava profondamente e per di più indistruttibili? E allora perché quella ragazzina aveva fermato la sua magnifica opera di devastazione con così tanta facilità?_

_« Le uniche in grado di fermarle siamo noi Puellae Magi, maghe che hanno stretto un patto con Kyubey e che in cambio di un qualsiasi desiderio dedicano la loro vita ad abbattere le streghe. »_

_« Chi… bei? »_

_Il gattino comparve all’improvviso: « Sono io. Piacere di conoscerti, Kasumi Akumu! »_

_« Io… io non ti ho detto il mio nome! Mi stavate seguendo? »_

_« No, ho poteri telepatici. »_

_La ragazzina sorrise: « Bene, adesso scusami ma devo andare! Buona fortuna, Kasumi! »_

_La Puella Magi si allontanò, ma Kasumi fece ancora in tempo a sentire la voce di Kyubey nella sua testa._

_“Sento che hai un desiderio, Kasumi. Ci rivedremo presto, non temere.”_

Come le aveva promesso, Kyubey era tornato a cercarla. Le aveva detto che quella sera aveva avvertito in lei un fortissimo desiderio. E lei glielo aveva rivelato così, candidamente.

« Puoi farmi diventare una strega? »

Kyubey guardò impassibile i suoi lunghi capelli verde scuro legati in una coda di cavallo, gli occhi scurissimi e seri che solo a un’attenta occhiata rivelavano dei riflessi verdognoli, il volto regale, senza l’ombra di un sorriso.

« Un desiderio insolito, senza dubbio, degno del tuo nome… se non sbaglio in giapponese significa _“Nebbia dell’incubo”,_ giusto? »

La ragazza annuì: « Lo puoi realizzare? »

Kyubey sospirò: « Non subito, non direttamente. Ma potremmo esserci utili a vicenda, se mi starai ad ascoltare. »

Kasumi si sedette: « Parla. »

Anche l’essere si accomodò: « Quello che sto rivelarti di solito non lo dico alle ragazze a cui propongo il patto… ma tu non sei una ragazza normale. »

Kasumi non rispose e Kyubey continuò: « A me non interessa che le Puellae Magi eliminino le streghe; voglio solo che si disperino e consumino il più in fretta possibile il loro potere. »

« A che scopo? »

« Così si trasformeranno in streghe a loro volta… e quando lo faranno libereranno una quantità enorme di energia che il mio popolo potrà utilizzare. »

Kasumi fece un sorriso ironico: « Alla faccia dell’energia pulita… »

« Se potessi creare subito delle streghe lo farei, converrebbe anche a me, ma purtroppo non mi è possibile. Quello che posso fare è trasformarti in una Puella Magi e spiegarti cosa fare per consumarti velocemente. Non conosco altri metodi. »

Il volto di Kasumi si contrasse in una smorfia. Non le andava proprio di mettersi quel costumino colorato che aveva visto l’altra notte a quella ragazzina. Ma per diventare quella magnifica creatura poteva anche sopportarlo, per un breve periodo.

« Sei d’accordo, allora, a stringere il patto? »

« Io non voglio uccidere le streghe. Non da maga. Voglio affrontarle da pari, da strega. »

« Non ti obbligherò a farlo. Anzi, spesso le Puellae Magi si combattono fra loro. »

« Allora può starmi bene. In cosa consiste il processo? »

Kyubey sorrise in modo inquietante: « Sei la prima che me lo chiede… normalmente non risponderei, ma tu mi piaci, te lo dirò. Prenderò la tua anima, la separerò dal corpo, la renderò solida e trasportabile e ti donerò i poteri magici. La cosa ti spaventa? »

« Assolutamente no. Questo corpo non mi servirà più quando sarò una strega. »

« Sei coraggiosa. Bene, mi serve il tuo desiderio. »

« Non basta il voler essere una strega? »

« No, mi serve un desiderio che possa realizzare. Scegli bene, perché questo condizionerà anche i tuoi poteri magici. »

Kasumi rifletté. Oltre ad essere una strega non desiderava nient’altro. Stava pensando di dire una cosa a caso, quando invece si rese conto di una cosa importante.

Le Puellae Magi uccidevano le streghe. E se una volta diventata una di loro con tanta fatica fosse stata subito uccisa dalla prima maghetta di passaggio? No, non poteva permetterlo. C’era una sola soluzione al problema.

« Desidero l’invincibilità e l’immortalità, così che nessuno possa interferire con il mio desiderio di distruzione del mondo. »

« È questo il tuo desiderio, Kasumi Akumu? »

La ragazza annuì con forza. Kyubey le toccò con le code il petto e ne estrasse una grossa pietra color verde scuro.

« Il tuo desiderio è stato esaudito, Kasumi Akumu. Questa è la tua Soul Gem, la fonte dei tuoi poteri, la tua anima. La sua grandezza è proporzionale alla tua forza e nel tuo caso è influenzata anche dal tuo desiderio. Ne ho viste poche di queste dimensioni, di solito sono molto più piccole… »

La gemma di Kasumi era grande come l’intero palmo della mano.

« Cose ne devo fare? »

« Evoca i tuoi nuovi poteri. Più a lungo li userai, più ti consumerai e più velocemente diventerai una strega. Te ne accorgerai perché la gemma diventerà sempre più scura e quando sarà nera il tuo desiderio diventerà realtà. Le maghe di solito, per evitarlo, combattono contro le streghe per recuperare un manufatto chiamato Greaf Seed, ciò che resta di una Soul Gem dopo che la maga si è trasformata in strega e che può purificare i poteri. Basterà che te tieni alla larga. »

« Bene, proviamo. »

Kasumi si trasformò. Con sua grande soddisfazione non le venne un costumino stupido, ma una stupenda e possente armatura medievale verde scuro, che la copriva e la proteggeva completamente. L’unica cosa a rimanere fuori dall’elmo era la coda di cavallo. Tuttavia la visiera con la ringhiera non le dava fastidio come avrebbe creduto, ma anzi vedeva perfettamente, forse addirittura meglio di prima. Evocò senza sforzo una mazza ferrata, intonata al costume. Sollevò la visiera per guardare Kyubey negli occhi.

« Soddisfatta? »

« Direi di sì. »

« E ora che farai? »

« Mi terrò lontana dalle streghe. Anzi, penso proprio che impedirò ad altre maghe di disturbare le mie… _future colleghe!_ »

Kyubey iniziò ad allontanarsi: « Libera di fare come credi, Kasumi Akumu. Ti osserverò da lontano come faccio con le altre, ma non interferirò. »

« Bene, preferisco fare da sola. »

« A presto, Kasumu Akumu. _Ti terrò ben d’occhio…_ »


	2. Primi passi per il potere

**Primi passi per il potere**

Kasumi non più tornò a casa. Non aveva bisogno di nulla. Da quando Kyubey le aveva dato i poteri non sentiva più né fame, né sete, né sonno. Molto probabilmente dipendeva dal suo desiderio, l’invincibilità poteva avere questi effetti collaterali. Meglio così, pensò, aveva più tempo per usare i suoi poteri per consumarsi. La ragazza passava il suo tempo a fissare febbrilmente la Soul Gem. Non si era scurita quasi per nulla, ma del resto l’unico uso dei suoi poteri era stato trasformarsi più volte non appena trovava posizioni dove nessuno potesse vederla. Non voleva che qualcuno la segnalasse alla polizia e la riportasse a casa. Doveva agire nell’ombra, meglio ancora nella nebbia, così come voleva il suo nome.

Ma la Soul Gem rimaneva sempre uguale. Doveva trovare un modo per velocizzare le cose, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse di lei.

Kasumi si mosse ancora e allora notò che la sua Soul Gem si comportava in modo diverso da prima. Pulsava. Era come se le stesse dando un segnale.

« Da quando abbiamo la funzione GPS? »

Non avendo niente di meglio da fare, decise di seguirla per vicoli nascosti, strade piene di gente e giardini alberati, fino a giungere in una fabbrica abbandonata. Lì vide qualcosa, un qualcosa di familiare e attraente.

« Una strega… »

Doveva pensarci, dopotutto le Puellae Magi di solito le cacciavano. Era normale che le fornissero anche un modo per individuarle. Fu tentata di entrare, di abbandonarsi alla meraviglia di quella creatura, di andarsene e dimenticare tutto, così come aveva fatto poche sere prime…

Kasumi scosse la testa. No, non era la cosa giusta da fare. Era meglio che…

Un rumore, un fruscio alle sue spalle. Prima che potesse anche solo pensarci, si ritrovò in armatura. Fu allora che comparve una ragazzina che Kasumi riconobbe al volo, anche se indossava abiti comuni. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare il visino stucchevolmente innocente della ragazzina che l’aveva strappata dalle braccia della strega poche sere prima?

Lei la guardò sorpresa: « Una Puella Magi? Non sapevo che ce ne fossero altre oltre a me in questa città! »

Kasumi non rispose e la ragazzina continuò a parlare sorridendo: « Oh, bè, benvenuta! In due faremo molto prima a eliminare questa strega! »

Si trasformò diventando come Kasumi la ricordava. Aveva un abito arancione che le ricordava davvero molto quello delle streghette dei cartoni animati. Uno stile molto diverso dal suo, indubbiamente.

La Puella Magi s’avviò verso la strega: « Siamo di poche parole, eh? Non importa, andiamo! »

Kasumi si parò davanti a lei: « Non te lo lascerò fare. »

« Fare cosa? »

« Uccidere la strega. »

La ragazza la guardò di storto: « Noi Puellae Magi esistiamo per questo! »

« Parla per te. Il mio scopo è un altro. »

« E quale sarebbe? »

« Non t’interessa saperlo. Lasciala stare. »

La ragazza avanzò di un passo: « Non posso, mi dispiace. Devo compiere il mio dovere. »

« E io il mio. »

Il volto sorridente divenne serio: « Dunque siamo avversarie? »

« Così parrebbe. »

« Senti, non mi piace combattere con una collega, è solo uno spreco di tempo e di energie magiche, quando invece… »

Kasumi sorrise, dietro l’elmo: « Mi spiace, ma hai detto le paroline magiche... ora non ho davvero intenzione di fermarmi. »

La ragazza fece una smorfia: « Vedo che non c’è altra scelta. »

« No, infatti. Combatti! »

La ragazza dal costume arancione evocò le sue armi, circondandosi di quelli che all’apparenza erano storditori elettrici: « Presentati, almeno! Io sono Suzu, Puella Magi dell’elettricità e della gioia! »

Kasumi la ignorò, scivolandole alle spalle per sussurrarle all’orecchio: « Bene, lucciola, vedi di non farti inghiottire dalla nebbia che sta per avvolgerti. Io e te abbiamo già un conto in sospeso… »

« Cosa… »

Kasumi le assestò un colpo di mazza ferrata, violento e letale, proprio sulla nuca. Suzu barcollò, quel tanto che bastava alla sua avversaria per assestarle un altro colpo dietro alle ginocchia e sbatterla a terra. La ragazzina rimase lì, senza fiato.

« Dunque… non scherzavi… »

« Sono una persona seria. »

« Bene, se vuoi combattere… così sia. »

Suzu puntò gli stun gun al terreno e li attivò. Benché normalmente il cemento non conducesse l’elettricità, Kasumi vide chiaramente delle scintille dirigersi verso di lei e saltò. Si inumidì le labbra, come un gatto che gioca col topo. Lo riteneva interessante; dopotutto lei aveva un’armatura metallica, in linea di principio era in svantaggio e così sicuramente la doveva pensare la sua avversaria…

Atterrò al suolo con violenza, ma subito scattò verso la sua avversaria brandendo la sua arma. Gli aculei della mazza ferrata si allungarono di scatto verso Suzu che riuscì a schivarli per un pelo, per poi sistemare gli storditori su di essi e sparare una scarica dritta nel braccio di Kasumi. La ragazza subì il colpo, ma le fece molto meno male di quanto si sarebbe aspettata.

« Bene… se è così, posso farcela. »

Una seconda mazza ferrata comparve nell’altra mano e corse verso di lei. Suzu continuò a mandare scariche elettriche nel terreno, ma quasi Kasumi non se ne accorgeva. Prima che potesse togliersi, era sulla sua avversaria e le diede un violento colpo al petto con entrambe le mazze, così violento che la Puella Magi sputò molto sangue e fu scagliata all’indietro perdendo gli occhiali e la Soul Gem, che rotolò poco più in là. Kasumi stava per avventarsi su Suzu, ma si concentrò invece sul gioiello che aveva appena perduto.

La Puella Magi a terra cercò di alzarsi senza riuscirci. Kasumi le aveva fratturato gran parte delle vertebre, forse anche un pezzo della colonna vertebrale.

« No, aspetta… »

Kasumi la ignorò e prese la Soul Gem della sua avversaria, facendo scomparire le mazze ferrate. Era più piccola rispetto alla sua, molto più piccola, e la luce arancione all’interno era ormai marroncina, sporca. La sua avversaria non doveva essere poi così potente, se si stava consumando per così poco. Lei non aveva nemmeno il fiatone.

« TI HO DETTO ASPETTA!!! »

Suzu riuscì ancora a lanciare uno dei suoi stun gun al massimo della potenza verso Kasumi, colpendola in pieno. Con scariche di quel genere aveva ucciso streghe in un solo colpo, ma la sua avversaria sembrava non essersene neppure accorta.

« Perché? »

Kasumi si voltò. Il volto di Suzu era bagnato dalle lacrime.

« Perché non cadi? Perché mi fai questo? »

Kasumi non era molto interessata a rispondere. Osservava piuttosto la Soul Gem arancione. Aveva l’impulso quasi irresistibile di distruggerla. Avrebbe potuto stringere il pugno e frantumarla in mille piccoli pezzetti, sembrava così facile… così fragile… era certa di riuscirci, ne aveva la forza, l’aveva dimostrato. Poteva distruggere la sua anima così come aveva fatto con il suo corpo…

Ma invece non riusciva a staccarne gli occhi, affascinata. Il cristallo si stava scurendo a grandissima velocità, alla stessa velocità con cui Kasumi rifletteva. La sua avversaria si stava consumando così in fretta perché stava cercando di usare tutta la sua energia per curarsi dalle gravi ferite che le aveva inferto…

Si voltò verso il corpo esanime e si avvicinò con passo lento e deciso. A pochi passi da Suzu ne calpestò gli occhiali, frantumandoli in una miriade di piccoli frammenti, muovendo il tallone finché oltre al vetro non ne cedette anche la montatura in ferro, che si spezzò in una polverina finissima, quasi invisibile. Quando non ne rimase più nulla, tornò a dirigersi verso la Puella Magi, guardandola quasi con disprezzo, mentre con la mano sinistra teneva delicatamente sollevata la sua Soul Gem. La mazza ferrata ricomparve nella mano destra di colpo. Suzu la guardò con il terrore negli occhi.

« No! »

Ignorando il suo sussurro di pietà, Kasumi assestò un colpo con tutta la sua forza, frantumandole il braccio destro e il cemento sotto di lei per una profondità tale che qualche tubo dell’acqua andò in frantumi creando pozzanghere ovunque. Il grido di dolore di Suzu alle orecchie della guerriera non sembrò altro che un dolce inno alla suo desiderio di violenza e distruzione. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla gemma arancione, fece lo stesso con l’altro braccio e poi con le gambe.

« Mi hai chiesto perché i tuoi attacchi non hanno effetto… non è colpa tua, ragazzina, il problema è che il desiderio che ho chiesto a Kyubey t’impedisce di farmi alcunché… perché, vedi, io sono invincibile. »

Suzu non aveva più il fiato di rispondere, ma i suoi occhi sbarrati dicevano tutto. Kasumi le assestò un altro colpo al petto, per poi continuare a parlare.

« Poi mi hai chiesto anche perché sto facendoti questo… inizialmente, solo per imparare a usare i miei poteri, in realtà, e per vendicarmi dell’altra sera… sì, di quando hai ucciso quella strega per salvarmi… povera sciocca, _io non volevo essere salvata…_ »

Lo sguardo di Suzu s’illuminò di sorpresa. Ora l’aveva riconosciuta.

« Ma in fondo ti devo anche qualcosa per la nuova condizione in cui mi trovo, quindi avevo pensato di farti un dono… di farti consumare del tutto e di unirti alle nostre sorelle nella tua forma più pura e potente, la più degna di essere vissuta… ci stai andando vicino, molto vicino, basterebbe solo che usassi ancora un po’ della tua magia per guarirti… »

Suzu respirò profondamente, sputando più e più volte sangue. Il suo abito ormai era vermiglio. Poi sussurrò a mezza voce.

« Mai. Non ti darò mai questa soddisfazione. »

Kasumi la guardò con enorme disprezzo: « Sciocca. Ti stavo offrendo la più grande occasione della tua vita per elevarti a una forma superiore e tu rifiuti così, con sdegno… no, non ne sei degna, dopotutto, saresti una strega debole così come ora sei una maga debole… e a questo punto non più nulla a che spartire con te. Addio. »

E affondò le dita nel piccolo gioiello. Suzu non ebbe il tempo di fare o dire nulla, rimase lì, immobile, come una marionetta a cui avessero tagliato i fili. Kasumi la guardò, in un misto di disprezzo e invidia. Quella sciocca era arrivata così vicino… così vicino…

Evocò la sua Soul Gem, convinta di trovarla in uno stato simile a quella che aveva appena distrutto. E invece, per quanto fosse molto più scura rispetto a prima, le fu subito chiaro di essere ancora ben lontana dall’obiettivo.

Non fu disappunto quello che le chiuse la gola. Fu rabbia, una rabbia furiosa e incontrollabile, quasi animalesca, una rabbia repressa da anni. Tanta fatica per quei risultati così miseri, mentre quella… quella… era a un passo, solo a un passo, se non fosse stata così accecata da stupidi moralismi…

Un grido le venne spontaneo, un grido di frustrazione, e un attimo dopo era sul corpo della Puella Magi, a sfogarne la rabbia, a ridurlo ai minimi termini come aveva fatto poco prima con i suoi occhiali, per eliminarne completamente l’esistenza dal mondo, mentre l’elmo copriva il suo pazzo sorriso, ma non la sua folle risata.

Poco lontano, Kyubey osservava in silenzio il suo esperimento. Cosa sarebbe uscito da quella furia omicida? Di sicuro una grande strega, si rispose, perché in fondo Kasumi lo era già. Un animo nero di lucida follia distruttrice animava ogni su azione. E continuando sulla quella strada non avrebbe poi dovuto attendere molto per scoprire come si sarebbero evoluti gli eventi.


	3. Destino beffardo

**Destino beffardo**

Quanto tempo era passato? Giorni, settimane, mesi, anni? Kasumi non lo sapeva, aveva perso il senso del tempo. Giorno e notte non avevano più importanza ora che poteva evitare di dormire. L’unica cosa che le importava davvero era la Soul Gem che pian piano si anneriva, lentamente… _troppo_ lentamente, per lei. Solo un occhio ormai allenato come il suo ne coglieva le minime variazioni di sfumatura. E pensare che invece quelle delle Puellae Magi che aveva affrontato lo facevano così in fretta… perché erano tutte deboli, troppo deboli per affrontare lei. E tutte facevano la stessa fine, perché nessuna era risultata degna di elevarsi al rango superiore di strega.

Ormai la Soul Gem era più nera che verde, ma calcolando le sue dimensioni inusitate le ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto tempo prima di raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Soprattutto se continuava a incontrare avversarie di così poco valore.

«Ne sei sicuro, Kyubey?»

«Sì. In questa città c’è una Puella Magi impazzita. Tu sei la più forte in circolazione, ti chiedo di fermarla prima che commetta qualcosa d’irreparabile.»

La ragazza drizzò la schiena, orgogliosa: «Fidati di me. Non la lascerò agire ancora a lungo.»

E saltò dal muro diretta verso la sua avversaria. Kyubey esibì un sorriso malevolo e malsano.

«Bene, Kasumi, volevi un’avversaria alla tua altezza? Te l’ho trovata… e ora cosa farai?»

La ragazza in armatura si aggirava per le vie, impaziente, indomita e indolente.

«EHI, TU!»

Una figura che gli occhi di Kasumi non riuscirono subito a mettere a fuoco atterrò davanti a lei.

«Sei tu la pazza che uccide Puellae Magi come carne da macello?»

Dietro all’elmo il viso di Kasumi si allargò in un piccolo sorriso. Chiunque fosse, la Puella Magi di fronte a lei indubbiamente aveva stile e carattere.

La nuova arrivata era vestita da vichinga, con un abito viola fucsia, mentre impugnava un’ascia a doppio taglio.

«Mi hai sentito? Ti ho chiesto se sei tu che…»

«Sì, sono io. Qualche problema?»

La ragazza la guardò serissima: «E hai pure il coraggio di chiederlo? Kyubey aveva ragione, devi essere impazzita.»

Kasumi le rivolse un sorriso poco rassicurante: «Folle io? Mai stata così lucida, credimi.»

«Chissà com’eri prima, allora… chi sei?»

«Una futura strega. Puoi aiutarmi a raggiungere il mio obiettivo?»

«Che cosa stai dicendo?»

Kasumi gongolò: «Dunque non lo sai… meglio così.»

La Puella Magi piantò un piede per terra: «Non capisco le tue parole. Io sono Rin Shinubu, e sono qui per fermarti, in un modo o nell’altro!»

«Il tuo nome è interessante… significa “severa resistenza”, giusto?»

«Non sono qui per discutere di onomastica.»

«I nomi dicono molto, sai? In onore a un nome così carino ti dirò il mio… mi chiamo Kasumi Akumu.»

«Anche il tuo mi pare adatto, in effetti. “Nebbia dell’incubo”…»

Kasumi sorrise: «E ora che le presentazioni le abbiamo fatte…»

Nelle sue mani comparvero le mazze ferrate: «… vediamo di cominciare.»

Anche Rin sorrise: «Sei una che va subito al sodo, eh? Proprio come me.»

E corsero l’una contro l’altra, brandendo le proprie armi. La mazza e l’ascia s’incrociarono proprio davanti ai loro volti, mentre le due avversarie si squadravano con serietà e rispetto. Sì, entrambe l’avevano avvertito, erano tutte e due guerriere vere, nate per combattere, molto simili ma con obiettivi opposti. Quella era la battaglia che attendevano entrambe da una vita intera ed erano pronte a viverla fino in fondo.

Rin fece comparire un’altra ascia nell’altra mano e tentò di affondarla dall’alto nell’elmo di Kasumi, ma lei parò prontamente con un’altra mazza ferrata, tirando contemporaneamente un calcio sullo sterno della sua avversaria. Rin indietreggiò appena, senza apparentemente alcun segno dei colpi subiti. Kasumi la guardò sorpresa.

«Strano. Di solito le Puellae Magi a questo punto sono già a terra.»

«Dovrebbe avertelo detto il mio nome. Io sono più resistente. E più determinata.»

«Dubito di esserti meno per entrambe le caratteristiche. Ma io ho una cosa più di te, sai?»

In un lampo Kasumi le fu alle spalle.

«Io sono più spietata.»

E le diede un colpo direttamente al collo, con il preciso intento di spaccarglielo. La testa di Rin rimase per un attimo ciondolante, ma in un paio di secondi ritornò al suo posto.

«Disgustoso… sembri un giocattolo a molla.»

Rin girò la testa di centottanta gradi, con un sorriso inquietante: «Ogni Puella Magi ha una capacità speciale e io ho il controllo completo del mio corpo. Finora non hai visto nulla del mio potere.»

«Hai chiesto un potenziamento fisico, a quanto vedo…»

La Puella Magi vestita di viola annuì: «Ho sempre adorato i combattimenti, di qualunque genere. Karate, Judo, all’arma bianca, boxe, wrestling… più erano violenti e più mi piacevano. Ma ero gracilina, tremendamente debole fisicamente da non poter fare altro che guardare, così ho chiesto a Kyubey il potere di controllare completamente il mio corpo, così da poterlo potenziare a comando. Quando sono a casa sono la solita ragazzina debole e indifesa, così i miei non sospettano nulla… ma guarda cosa posso fare.»

Con una mossa da fare invidia a una contorsionista si allontanò dalla sua avversaria, poi allungò il suo braccio destro, che si gonfiò a vista d’occhio diventando il triplo dell’altro.

Kasumi ironizzò: «Quindi ti dopi?»

Rin fece ricomparire la sua ascia e senza il minimo sforzo tagliò in due un edificio disabitato.

«Sì.»

Kasumi sorrise: «Interessante…»

Rin la guardò con aria di sfida: «E il tuo desiderio quale sarebbe?»

«Il mio? Niente di speciale… sono solo _invincibile._ »

La Puella Magi la guardò interessata: «Invincibile? Mica male… una guerriera potenziabile all’infinito contro un’invincibile… suona come uno scontro epico.»

«E allora facciamo in modo che lo sia.»

«Molto volentieri.»

Fu una battaglia estenuante. Nulla del panorama intorno a loro venne risparmiato: strade, edifici, piante, tubature, lampioni, tutto venne abbattuto dalla loro furia.

Le due contendenti si divertivano letteralmente come folli, ignorando il tempo e lo spazio che le circondava. Esistevano solo loro e la loro lotta.

Rin si abbatté su Kasumi con una spallata e cercò di bloccarla, ma la sua avversaria si dimenava così tanto da costringerla a usare sia le braccia che le gambe, impedendole però di darle il colpo di grazia.

Fino a quel momento aveva portato i capelli cortissimi, ma in quell’istante le crebbero fino alla vita per poi animarsi e afferrare le asce.

«Ehi!!!»

Kasumi dovette ricorrere a tutti i suoi addominali per schivare il colpo.

«Diavolo, non credevo che potessi fare anche questo!»

Rin sorrise: «Ti ho detto di non sottovalutarmi.»

Dicendole ciò le balzò addosso attaccandola con quattro asce, due nelle mani e due afferrate con i capelli. Kasumi ne parò un paio, mentre lasciò che le altre due si abbattessero sulla sua armatura, senza ovviamente scalfirla. Rin fece sparire un’ascia dalla mano e le afferrò la coda di cavallo.

«I capelli lunghi sono inutili in battaglia, se non sai come usarli.»

E con un colpo di ascia glieli tagliò.

Kasumi balzò all’indietro: «Potevi dirmelo che volevi fare la parrucchiera. Senza offesa, ma il tuo taglio non mi piace neanche un po’.»

La Puella Magi lanciò verso la sua avversaria una mazza ferrata con una forza e una velocità incredibili, ma Rin le schivò con un balzo decisamente sovrumano.

«Cosa…»

La guerriera dall’abito vichingo era là, attaccata a un muro come un ragno. Era a quattro zampe e aveva allungato le unghie delle mani e dei piedi fino a renderle artigli, mentre continuava a brandire le sua asce solamente con i capelli. Quando parlò il suo sorriso fu reso più inquietante dai denti allungati, simili a quelli dei vampiri.

«Se non mi servono più le mani per le asce, posso sfruttarle per aumentare la mia agilità.»

Kasumi la guardò sprezzante: «Fatti sotto, bestia, io non ti temo.»

«Bestia? Non mi chiamavi così all’inizio della battaglia! Semplicemente, vedo che con te le armi tradizionali non funzionano.»

Kasumi lanciò una mazza ferrata verso l’unico lampione rimasto, distruggendolo: «E così non funzioneranno nemmeno quelle nuove. Come te la cavi al buio?»

Di tutta risposta due occhi rossi, con le pupille simili a quelle dei gatti, s’accesero nel buio: «Meglio di te di sicuro.»

Rin saltò più e più volte da un muro all’altro, per poi calare dall’alto addosso a Kasumi, che cercò di scrollarsela di dosso invano. La Puella Magi le morse la nuca, dove prima c’era la coda di cavallo, l’unico punto scoperto dell’armatura, e poi saltò via nuovamente.

Kasumi si portò una mano là dove era stata colpita. Non aveva nulla, né una ferita né una cicatrice, nulla. La sua invincibilità sembrava funzionare a dovere. Rin tornò alla carica, ma questa volta Kasumi riuscì a respingerla con le mazze ferrate e a farla atterrare in una pozzanghera d’acqua. La Puella Magi si rialzò furiosa, ma improvvisamente si bloccò, con lo sguardo fisso a terra.

Kasumi si avvicinò spavalda: «Allora, bestia? Ti arrendi?»

Ma Rin non l’ascoltava più. I suoi occhi erano solo per l’immagine che quella pozza d’acqua le restituiva. Un’immagine che non era la sua, che era troppo diversa da quella della ragazzina fragile e indifesa che era Rin Shinubu quando non indossava i panni della Puella Magi. No, Kasumi non si era affatto sbagliata nel chiamarla bestia. Quella figura riflessa non poteva avere altri nomi.

«S-sono io? Questa… sono io?»

Kasumi si fermò. La sua avversaria aveva ritirato gli artigli e stava di nuovo in posizione eretta, incerta. Cosa stava le succedendo così all’improvviso?

«No. No. Io non sono così. IO NON SONO COSÌ!!!»

Rin iniziò a muovere l’acqua della pozzanghera per cancellarne la figura mostruosa.

Kasumi si fermò, fece sparire le mazze e osservò la scena.

«”Tu non sei così” cosa?»

Rin la guardò sconvolta: «Io… io non sono un mostro.»

Kasumi le sorrise malevola: «E cosa saresti? Umana, forse?»

«Certo… certo che sono umana!»

La Puella Magi dall’armatura verde si avvicinò alla sua avversaria.

«Se è questo quello che credi… _ti stai sbagliando di grosso._ »

Rin alzò lo sguardo atterita.

«Tu non sei più umana da un pezzo. Come non lo sono io. Hai smesso di essere umana nel momento in cui hai stretto il contratto da Puella Magi.»

«No… no…»

«Quel corpo non è tuo. Il tuo vero corpo è quello che chiami Soul Gem.»

Rin evocò il gioiello, ormai quasi nero: «No… no…»

Kasumi ridacchiò: «Liberissima di non credermi. Ma allora perché ti è così facile modificare il tuo corpo? Perché non ti puoi allontanare mai dalla tua Soul Gem?»

La Puella Magi viola posò il cristallo a terra: «Tutte storie! Certo che posso allontanarmi dalla mia Soul Gem!»

«Dimostralo.»

Rin si morse un labbro, poi annuì e girò le spalle al gioiello. Passo dopo passo, battito dopo battito, respiro dopo respiro, la ragazza cercava di recuperare il ritmo del suo corpo che in mille trasformazioni aveva perso. Poi improvvisamente si bloccò.

«Non riesci ad avanzare più di così, vero?»

Il cuore di Rin iniziò ad accelerare. Per quanto si sforzasse, il suo corpo non voleva saperne di avanzare.

«Maledizione…»

«Non è una definizione adeguata. Una maledizione non si sceglie, si subisce. Tu hai scelto di diventare quello che sei…»

Le ginocchia di Rin cedettero e lei cadde a terra, svuotata.

_Chi…_ _cosa era diventata?_

L’aspirante strega la guardò soddisfatta: «Noi siamo state create con il solo scopo di combattere e diventare dei mostri. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. Perché non accetti il tuo destino, come ho fatto io? È più facile, smetterai di soffrire e diventerai ancora più potente… ti eleverai a una forma superiore…»

Kasumi fece per avvicinarsi, ma Rin improvvisamente si rialzò, barcollante.

«Sai che ti dico?»

Il suo corpo iniziò a deformarsi a vista d’occhio.

«Hai proprio ragione. Se non sono più umana… se non sono più Rin Shinubu… posso anche smetterla di farmi scrupoli. Volevo un corpo per combattere? E allora che sia il migliore possibile!»

Kasumi arretrò spaventata. Voleva spingerla a trasformarsi in una strega, ma evidentemente la sua avversaria aveva travisato le sue parole, perché era diventata una creatura indefinibile, una via di mezzo fra un lupo e un toro, con una coda terminante in un serpente con cui afferrò nuovamente la sua Soul Gem.

La voce che uscì da quelle labbra non aveva più nulla di umano: «Ascoltami bene, Kasumi Akumu, perché queste sono le ultime parole che sentirai da me. Ho deciso di abbandonare tutto ciò che avevo umano, per dedicarmi all’unica cosa che so fare… combattere! Dimentica Rin Shinubu, la ragazzina indifesa, la Puella Magi… io non sono più lei…»

Ma mentre parlava, la sua Soul Gem, in silenzio, iniziò a creparsi e far fuoriuscire lentamente un fumo nero, che avvolse Rin nascondendola sempre più alla vista. L’ex Puella Magi sembrò non accorgersene neppure. Kasumi rimase immobile, con il fiato sospeso, ad ammirarla.

La Soul Gem si trasformò lentamente in un Greef Seed, mentre il corpo fisico perdeva sempre più tangibilità, fino a diventare…

« …una nuova strega… benvenuta, sorella.»

Kasumi la guardò entusiasta. Era magnifica. Era valsa la pena aspettare così a lungo una Puella Magi degna di diventare una strega, perché sì, lei lo era davvero. E ormai anche lei…

Evocò la sua Soul Gem. Con tutto quel combattimento ormai doveva essere…

«Qualche problema, Kasumi?»

La ragazza fissò la sua anima sconvolta.

Kyubey sorrise: «Perché fai quella faccia?»

«Perché non è cambiato nulla?»

«Perché più di così non si potrà scurire.»

«Cosa significa? Mi avevi detto che bastava che usassi la magia!»

Kyubey mosse le code: «Ah, sì? Allora devo essermi dimenticato un dettaglio… sai com’è la vecchiaia, l’Alzhaimer…»

Kasumi lo guardò sconvolta.

«Per trasformarti in una strega devi perdere ogni speranza, ogni voglia di vivere, ogni cosa…»

L’Incubator fece un sorriso inquietante: «… e credi davvero che tu, che non desideri altro che diventare una strega, potrai mai diventarlo?»

Il mondo cadde addosso a Kasumi.

Kyubey si girò e si allontanò: «Mi spiace, Kasumi Akumu, ma per te non ci sono possibilità di realizzare il tuo sogno… per te come per nessun’altra.»

La ragazza rimase impietrita per un tempo che le parve infinito. Poi lanciò la sua Soul Gem urlando.

Era finito. Era tutto finito. Era diventata ciò che più odiava e non poteva fare nulla né per rimediare né per cambiare.

La nuova strega si avventò su di lei, famelica. Che facesse pure, dopotutto era meglio morire così, per mano della meravigliosa creatura che lei stessa aveva creato, che non rimanere tutta la vita una Puella Magi…

La strega l’avvolse con dei tentacoli spuntati da chissà dove, ma a Kasumi non importava. Non importava più di niente. La sua mente era vuota come la sua anima, abbandonata chissà dove dopo quel lancio…

La Soul Gem iniziò a pulsare. Con uno spasmo, s’annerì del tutto.

Kasumi era ormai una bambolina nella mani della sua avversaria. Le era sparita l’armatura, era rimasta solo la vecchia ragazzina indifesa. Perché era così che voleva essere, indifesa, così che il suo dolore avesse fine. Ma non era indifesa. Era invincibile, perché così lei aveva voluto essere. Se ne rese conto all’improvviso.

La strega non sarebbe riuscita a divorarla, l’avrebbe torturata all’infinito. E il suo desiderio sarebbe diventato solo la sua maledizione.

Pazienza, avrebbe passato l’eternità con la sua stessa creazione, a farsi torturare da lei fisicamente e psicologicamente. Perché non avrebbe mai smesso d’invidiarla. Mai.

La strega fece per inghiottirla, quando altri tentacoli neri e vischiosi avvolsero Kasumi, strappandola a forza dalla sua aguzzina. I viticci avevano spaccato violentemente il vetro della Soul Gem richiamandola a sé. Lei, che aveva chiuso gli occhi con l’intenzione di non aprirli più, non se ne rese neanche conto. Pensò si trattasse sempre della strega, che la stringeva sempre più forte, fino a che i suoi tentacoli non le trapassassero anche la pelle, il cuore, l’anima, fino ad annientare del tutto la sua coscienza, fino a…

Fino a…

…fino…

…a…

…a…

…a…

La nuova creatura aprì gli occhi. Non sapeva chi fosse, né cosa facesse lì. Sapeva solo di esistere per un motivo.

Portare distruzione, sofferenza e dolore. Quanto tanto ne provava lei.

E ancora di più.

Di più.

Di più.

Fino a che tutto sarebbe sparito. Fino a che tutto sarebbe stato sangue e morte, grida e disperazione.

Che bello.

Davanti a lei c’era un’altra creatura, tanto simile quanto diversa da lei. Anche lei con lo stesso obiettivo. Anche lei con lo stesso scopo di vita. Non sapeva chi fosse, ma avvertiva l’istinto di combatterla, come se fosse questo il loro destino. E anche lei provava lo stesso, lo avvertiva chiaramente.

_«Chi sei?»_

« **Io…** **non ho nome… ma se proprio dovessi darmene uno… chiamami Ragnarok…** »

La neonata strega avvertì nei suoi confronti come un senso di nostalgia. Ma aveva senso parlare di sentimenti per una strega?

« **E tu, chi saresti? Stavo per mangiarti, quando all’improvviso sei diventata come me.** »

_«Non so di che parli, ma voglio abbatterti.»_

« **Lo stesso vale per me. Ma non mi hai risposto. Chi sei?** »

La nuova strega, se avesse avuto un volto, avrebbe sorriso in modo inquietante e folle.

_«Se proprio non puoi fare a meno di un nome… chiamami pure Notte di Walpurgis.»_


End file.
